The present invention relates to light fixtures and in particular to light fixtures for use in a room having a shower or bathtub. Stand-alone sinks are provided in many bathrooms and locker rooms. These stand-alone sinks do not include a countertop surface upon which articles such as a radio may be safely placed. When it is desired to listen to a radio in a bathroom having a stand-alone sink, the lack of countertop space may necessitate that the radio be precariously positioned on the edge of the sink where the radio may be easily be knocked to the floor or into the sink which may be full of water, thereby causing damage to the radio and creating potential injury to the user. The radio may also fall from the sink into a bathtub of water causing damage to the radio and potential injury to the user. It has therefore been found desireable to utilize a radio which is capable of being mounted in an unobtrusive location where the radio is not susceptible to being knocked to the floor or into a potentially dangerous pool of water.
Radios utilized in a bathroom or similar room which contains a bathtub and/or shower have suffered deleterious effects due to the steam and humidity generated by the shower or bathtub. It has therefore been found desireable to locate the radio and its components in a location adjacent to a heat generating source such as a light bulb which helps to prevent the accumulation of moisture upon the radio and its components.